Iron
History (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) February 9th, 2008 Chassis completed for Unit-026, codename "Iron". February 11th, 2008 Testing initiated for the following units: Unit-022 ("Titanium"), Unit-023 ("Vanadium"), Unit-024 ("Chromium"), Unit-025 ("Manganese"), Unit-026 ("Iron"), and Unit-027 ("Cobalt"). February 13th, 2008 Unit-027 ("Cobalt") displayed troubling signs of aggression in testing. Possible Responsometer corruption and/or incompatibility at fault. Unit-027 made threatening remarks to Dr. Lace and myself. Unit-027 then proceeded to turn its weapons from the firing range and toward the control room. Units 022, 023, 024, and 025 attempted to disarm Unit-027 but were dispatched by the unstable Unit-027 as it targeted their responsometers with concentrated fire. When Unit-027 returned aim to the control room, Unit-026 ("Iron") intercepted the fire, using its chassis to shield Dr. Lace and myself. When Unit-027 was reloading, Unit-026 advanced despite substantial damage to its motor functions and engaged in direct combat with Unit-027, displaying several signs of combat improvisation and creative problem-solving in the process to accommodate its damaged motor systems. Though Unit-026's chassis was nearly completely destroyed, it did manage to force a charging cable directly into Unit-027's Responsometer port, rendering Unit-027 inoperative. Before shutting down, Unit-026's diagnostic report read: "Unit-026 hopes Dr. Chantilly Lace and Dr. William Magnus are safe." Yes. Unit-026 'hopes'. That is very promising... February 18th, 2008 Responsometer for Unit-026 is salvaged and placed in the repaired chassis formerly belonging to Unit-027. Recalibration begins. February 27th, 2008 Iron (formerly designated Unit-026) performs a demonstration for STAR Labs representatives Harrison Wells and Emil Hamilton. Iron did a great job. He even told a few jokes which weren't rehearsed. March 9th, 2008 Iron joins Dr. Lace and myself on a flight to Metropolis. He loaded and unloaded the lab equipment and seems to be fond of our new lab. I'm glad he likes it. I don't think Tilly and I would be here without him. February 27th, 2009 Iron is rebooted after a long dormancy. He reports he was scared he wouldn't be restarted again. That is concerning. However, Iron quickly shifted tone when introduced to the second unit to advance to field testing: Unit-050 ("Tin"). Interestingly, Iron called Tin "Little Brother". June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City.Network Files: Iron Threat Assessment Resources * Military Grade Chassis: Iron is a large and powerful robot originally built for military use but re-purposed for clearing debris and demolition. Still, Iron retains his military programming and can utilize a wide array of heavy weaponry if such extreme measures are deemed necessary. ** Sensors: Iron's sensor package allows him to access structural integrity, scanning for weaknesses if required. He also has a highly sophisticated targeting system, threat detection, and other functions in addition to the standard Project METAL Sensor Systems. ** Power Capacity: Iron's size allows him to house a robust battery which can be recharged quickly through the use of a STAR Labs fuel cell in the field. In standard conditions, Iron can operate for thirty hours without recharging. If operating long-term away from STAR Labs' robotic charging station, Iron can utilize a wall outlet or make use of an internal caloric intake processing system. ** Strength: Iron's mechanics are designed for heavy lifting and make extensive use of systems like gravity anchors and quantum fulcrum fields to amplify this to incredible limits. When fully operational, Iron's lifting capacity is rated for 45 tons (90,000 lbs or 40,000 kg). ** Armor: Iron has an armored chassis allowing him to walk through gunfire and explosions, or fight toe-to-toe with metahuman bruisers. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Iron often seems to be the "coldest" of the Metal Men. It isn't that he is apathetic or lacks the ability to empathize, he just doesn't display his emotions, and thus often comes across as stern, grim, or even dull. Iron is also quite cognizant of the fact he is a machine and actually finds a cool comfort in this. Iron does open up and show more personality around Will, Tilly, and other machines. Around those he is comfortable with, Iron may share his interest in finding a suitable hobby to kill time (he's tried collecting stamps and doing puzzles). Iron is also prone to talking to non-sentient machines, like parked cars or smartphones, as if they were sentient robots. * Programming: Iron's software includes his military grade protocols on combat tactics, weapon identification, and building clearing as well as the new programs focusing on structural analysis and debris clearing. At Iron's request, he's also been given a access to a library of music which he can play in his head to entertain himself while he is locked in a position holding up crumbling structures. He also uses the music to keep survivors he finds in the debris calm until help can arrive. He also has a housing compartment for wireless headphones which he has used to keep children calm while loud, violent noises were happening in their vicinity. Weaknesses * Iron's large stature and limited emoting can be quite unsettling. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Iron often tries to carry on conversations with the soda machine in the lab that he has a crush on.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * He was built with military application in mind before Michael Magnus' death and the change of the project into Municipal Enhancement Through Artificial Lifeforms. * Iron has a Threat Assessment ranking of 81, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * Cobalt in the comics was one of substitute Metal Men from Metal Men #31. Links and References * Appearances of Iron * Character Gallery: Iron Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Composite Character Category:Bald Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Submitted by Mr_Roboto37 Category:Metropolitan Category:Demolitions Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat